


Snipin's a good job, Mate

by Serunai



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Job, Consensual, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serunai/pseuds/Serunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper is waiting in an abandoned building for his target to rear his ugly head, though he is met with an unexpected interruption from a certain BLU spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snipin's a good job, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually my first piece of fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy what you read and I'd love to hear some suggestions for future writings if you have any. 
> 
> Cheers!

Sniper let out a slow sigh and gripped his rifle tighter. The sun had begun to set and his contracted target still hadn’t shown his ugly mug. He peers over the rim of his orange-tinted sunglasses, looking about the run-down buildings across from him with a frown, his body stiff. 

“Any day now, mate.” He mutters and gazes through the sights again. Movement? No, just another damn piece of paper blowing in the desert wind. The marksman groans and rubs the side of his face, his prickly stubble itching as his five o'clock shadow becomes more of a five-day shadow. He moves his aim to the right into an open doorway, the barrel of his rifle cracking some of the broken glass of the window he’s perched behind. Sniper twitches and clenches his teeth, even the slightest sound could give his position away. 

A flash of blue smoke and a wild grin materialize in the back of the room, not even a single footstep sounds. The Australian scrunches up his nose with a snarl. 

“Stay away, Spook. I’m working.” He growls under his breath, the deepness of his voice echoing through the abandoned floor of the building. 

“Oh, but mon chéri, I missed you.” Spy replies, adjusting his lapel before approaching the assassin with confident strides. Sniper bares his teeth, his eyes never leaving the targeted building. 

“If you’re going to be a back-stabbin’ rat, at least get it over with. I haven’t got all day.” He hisses, his serrated knife laying loyally by his side, just in case. 

“You have me all wrong, Bushman! I am simply in need of...Entertainment, you see.” Spy starts slowly, strafing around to the sniper’s side and following his gaze out the broken window. Sniper keeps note of the other’s movements, tracking his stupid blue suit in his peripherals. 

“I already told you, Spook, I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He grunts.

“No matter, I already know what I want.” With that, he drops silently to his knees, his blue-capped head just below the bottom of the window pane. 

“Take my knife and I’ll make a-” Sniper is cut off as Spy starts to unbuckle the Australian's pants and zip down his fly eagerly, nearly smacking the rogue in the side with his knee. 

“I see..” Sniper grumbles, he had been getting hard since the turn-coat appeared, anyway. With a devilish smile, Spy pulls out the assassin’s length, his eyes flash upwards to look at the other with a pleased smirk. 

“What a pleasant greeting, Bushman.” He muses and licks the tip of his manhood, coaxing out a low hiss from the RED mercenary. Spy continues to lick and kiss his swollen head and after a sufficient amount of teasing, he takes his now fully-hardened length into his mouth slowly, sliding his length down the back of his throat, all the way to the hilt and forcing a hiss and a hard swallow from Sniper.

“Bloody spies…” He curses, his voice cracking. Spy simply smiles around his member, taking him deep once more before pulling him out of his mouth with a pleasing ‘pop’. The spy grins. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He lofts a brow, that ever present shit-eating grin upon his face. 

“Tsh…” Sniper growls, the corner of his crooked snarl twitching. He removes his gloved hand from the stock of his rifle and grips the spy’s head, forcing his face back to his manhood with a grunt, that should be enough encouragement. Spy grins and licks up from base to tip, stopping to take the rosy head into his mouth. He grips the base, pumping his length slowly in his hand. Sniper lets out a pleased groan, his eyes fluttering as he struggles to retain composure. 

“Wait...Spook..” Sniper mutters, his eyes flickering down to the man between his legs. 

“I want to see your face.” Spy can’t help but oblige and tugs off cobalt mask with a smirk.

“Only for you, mon mignon.” He replies with a chuckle.

“I like you more when you can’t talk.” Sniper bucks his hips up, thrusting his length back into the other’s mouth with a groan. Spy nearly gags with the sudden and unexpected intrusion. He scowls up at the other, though he isn’t looking, but carries on.

Spy runs his tongue along the underside of Sniper’s girth, bobbing his head up and down as he picks up speed. His hot mouth engulfs his length fully once more, the slight grazing of Spy’s teeth nearly sends Sniper over the edge. Sniper hisses, his arms shaking and his aim is all over. He curses and finally leaves his weapon to rest against the sill of the window and takes Spy’s head in his hands, guiding his mouth. His fingers grip his hair, messing up the Frenchman’s once perfectly coiffed mane. Sniper grins down at him, panting wildly as he thrusts into that hot mouth. Spy jerks his head out of the other’s grasp, wiping his mouth with a frown.

“Non, we are doing this my way.” A flash of ferocity sparks in the rogue’s eyes as he runs a hand through his hair to fix the mess Sniper had caused. He brushes himself off once more, those perfect grey streaks in his hair resting as if they had always belonged on his temples. Sniper snarls, clearly displeased as his neglected member stands at attention, the spit from the other cooling in the evening air.

“Why must you always be so rough, Bushman?” Spy frowns and walks over to the other on his knees. 

“You will get what you want if you just wait.” Sniper remains silent and watches the other as he advances, crawling upon him like a loyal kitten. Sniper shoots him a slanted smirk and leans back against the crate he was once perched on. The BLU mercenary purrs and envelopes his manhood, his skillful tongue licking up his slit, lapping each drop of precum that beads. Sniper whimpers, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. He gives a quick thrust up into the rogue’s mouth, unable to control himself as Spy buries his length in his throat. 

“Bloody hell…” He moans, craning his head as he squeezes his eyes shut. Spy pulls back for a moment to remove his own glove. Sniper peeks open an eye, a panicked look shooting through his shaded glasses. Spy simply smirks and sucks on his own finger, coating it generously in saliva before returning to Sniper’s weeping member. He wiggles his slick finger underneath the marksman, rubbing around his entrance before pushing his finger slowly up inside the other. Sniper whimpers like an injured puppy, his face flushed a deep red. Spy thrusts his finger in and out of the other, his right hand working its way up and down his length with his mouth sucking fiercely in unison. Sniper bucks his hips, crying out with no restrain as he inches towards climax. He pants, his chest heaving as his breath begins to escape the assassin. Spy grins and allows the other to thrust wildly into his throat. With a final thrust and a loud moan, Sniper erupts into Spy’s eager mouth, climaxing hard and nearly ripping his hat as his hands squeeze at his own head. He continues to thrust and ride out his release, gushing into Spy’s mouth as he swallows every drop. Sniper slumps back breathlessly with a heavy sigh, his whole body limp. Spy leans back, sitting cross-legged as he licks his lips with a pleased smirk. 

“Bloody frogs...”


End file.
